This invention relates to thermoplastic liners for disposition within pipe lines, either initially or as a repair, for protecting the internal walls from deterioration. For deteriorated or damaged piping, the liner restores the fluid transport capability of the pipe and prevents further interior deterioration. One such liner for protecting the interior of pipe is taught by French Pat. No. 81 0734, (publication No. 2,503,622,) dated Apr. 13, 1981.
It is a general object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for the manufacture of a deformed tube product useful as pipe liners of the type disclosed in the Laurent patent, apparatus and methods for installing the pipe liner within the pipe, and a pipe liner product.